TDH Total Drama Hero
by No more from this
Summary: Read this totally dramatic story on teens who have super powers! All campers have been chosen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people who go on Fanfic!

I have 3 words for you.(and many exclamation points)

**_Total _**

**_Drama_**

**_Hero_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Just submit a character either

through PMing me or a reveiw.

I'll post Who I pic in the next

chapter!(**_22 campers accepted_**)


	2. My first chosen

**_My first set of accepted!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(i need 15 more)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Name: Shenice Lupin Gender: Female Hero name: Sha-bang hero outfit: red stretch suit with purple arms + purple cape Powers: super strength and flexibility Looks: African American, mocha skin, brown eyes, jeans+orange shirt History: She was born after being genetically altered, a husband +wife scientist fell in love with her and took her away to raise her as their daughter other: has worked in the same team as Static Shock

Name:Shane Michael Thompson  
Superhero Name/Nickname:The Elemental  
Age:16  
Appearance:Brown hair, slightly tan skin, muscular, and hazel colored eyes.  
Clothes:Red t-shirt, black trip pants, and red and black shoes.  
Superhero Costume: Pure white suit on the torso with white gloves and white shoes, with the arms colored red and blue and the pants legs colored yellow and green.  
Swimwear:Same as clothing, without the shoes.  
PJ's:Same as clothing, without the shoes and shirt.  
Height:5'9  
Weight:140  
Build:Skinny, yet muscular.  
Powers:1)The ability to control the elements of fire, water, earth, and air.2)The ablility to turn the air into a disk to fly.  
Weakness:Crystals.  
Personality:Nice, brave, great with kids, never backs down from a fight, never retreats, never surrenders, a romancer when out of the hero coustume, and a great friend.  
Likes:Saving the day, cute girls, always getting the villain, and being a superhero.  
Dislikes:Super villains.  
Phobias:Being turned evil for a period of time and being controled by the person who turned me evil.

Name: Clare  
Gender: Female  
Appearance;  
Height: Average  
Weight: Skinny  
Skin: Ghostly Pale  
Piercing(s)/ Tattoos: Ghost earrings  
Eyes: Grey  
Hair: Neck Length Black  
Clothes; Black Army Boots, Dark Blue jeans, Black Kantana (Thin long sword) hung at waist, Purple T-Shirt.  
Power(s): Can manipulate darkness, e.g. being able to fade into darkness, use it to blind enemy,  
mold it into weapons,etc.  
Skills: Excellent Swordsmanship (close to master's),High speed, a formidable opponent in hand- to hand combat.

Name: Kan Gojitsu (Kan= Look) (Gojitsu= in the future)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Nickname: Distant  
Personality: As his nickname tells him, Kan is very distant from others. He doesn't like to speak with anyone, for fear that they may not like him, may use him, or may abuse his powers. He can only trust people he knows will not use him. He is very smart, but doesn't act like he is a genius, despite the fact that he is one. He will talk if someone talks to him, but won't begin trusting them until he knows that they can be trusted.  
Hair: Black long wavy hair that goes to his mid back. Usually, he will put it a ponytail that goes to his upper back.  
Eyes: His left eye is black, while his right eye is red with black dots around it. That eye he keeps covered with an eyepatch.  
Clothes: A white hoodie with a large symbol of Yin/Yang on the back, also has smaller designs of a tiger and dragon fighting each other. Blue faded denim jeans, with white and black Nikes.  
PJ's: A large black t-shirt with a picture of a tiger and dragon fighting with the Yin/Yang symbol behind them. Also wears black gym shorts.  
Formal: A blue buttoned-up shirt with black church pants and black church socks and shoes.  
Swimsuit: Light blue swim trunks with white flame designs on them and a light blue t-shirt with a Japanese symbol on it.  
Treatment of other contestants: Kan will act friendly towards any person who talks to him, but he must make sure they are absolutely trustworthy, before he labels them as a friend. If he knows he can't trust someone, he will simply ignore, or stay away from them. In the beginning, he will mainly stick to himself.  
Likes: Staring at the moon, playing the flute, making friends, listening to music.  
Dislikes: Violence, Hatred, People who use others, Traitors.  
Powers: Has the ability to see the future, good and bad. He can change the future, but for some reason, he refuses to.

Name: Solstice  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Power: Can absorb others powers (like a sponge) and can stop them from working (like the bald kid from the last X-Men movie)  
Looks: black hair with blond streaks, green eyes (turn white when using powers), five foot seven, 120 pounds, curvaceous, long eyelashes, almond shaped eyes, straight nose, dimples, pale, flawless skin, and lots of tattoos and piercings  
Everyday- black tee that says "Come to the dark side, we have cookies!", black skinny jeans, black Nike sneakers  
Costume- red cropped tank, black mini skirt, black thigh high boots, and red eye mask  
Personality: Quiet and cold. Usually thinking of ways to harm others, so sadistic and violent. Short-tempered, and very intimidating. She's rebellious, and loves sarcasm. She's independent and usually the leader and controls everything. Soft-spoken, never raising her voice. Finally, she's head strong and never backs down from what she believes in.  
How they found out they had powers: She was fighting someone who kept on shooting lightning bolts at her, so then she closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew: she had their powers and they lost theirs.

Name: Hikari Yami  
Superhero Name: Dawn's Knight  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Heterochromia eyes; One pure white, the other pitch black. Silver hair cut into a shaggy bob. Very pale skin. A yin-yang necklace made out a onyx and mother-of-pearl.  
Clothes: A strapless white top, black and white striped arm warmers and legwarmers, a short, black, pleated skort, and plain black slippers.  
Superhero Costume: A strapless black unitard that cuts of into shorts, a thin, sleeveless white jacket that doesn't close all the way and ends at the knee, a white ribbon tied at the waist, black combat boots, wrist length, black fingerless gloves, and a simple black and white mask.  
Swimwear: A plain grey one-piece  
PJ's: A plain grey shirt and grey plaid pants  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Powers: Control over light and darkness (the strength depends on her heart)  
Personality: Since she discovered her powers, she has trained her self to act neutral, fearing that if either side of her heart overthrows the other, her powers will go haywire and all Heck will break loose. Her real personality is unknown but before her powers kicked in at age 10, she was described as "Having a villain's mind, but a hero's heart," being witty and dark at times, while listening to her conscience and doing the right thing. Hikari wish to return to that person, but is afraid that her powers will overload.  
Likes: Her mother, balance, having emotions, being free, and being her self  
Dislikes: Her father, her powers, and being controlled  
Phobias:Losingcontrol Anything Else/Anything you'd like to see happen?: Hikari almost becoming a villain and the aftermath of her becoming back to who she was.

Name:Kenny Dentons  
Hero Name:Elastique  
Power-Able to Stretch himself to greater lengths  
Gender-Male  
Age-16  
Hair-Medium length medium dark  
eyes-Green  
Clothes-Red and blue t-shirt and denim blue jeans, black vans and regular eyeglasses over his eyes, a surf necklace is over his neck  
Likes-Video Games, Solving Puzzles, Old monster movies, Skating, performing flips, kickboxing, music-(Grunge, Alternative, Ska, Rock, Funk) meeting new people  
dislikes-being treated like nothing  
Other-Never been kissed but hopes it will happen someday


	3. I need 11 more

**_My second set of accepted!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(i need 11 more)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Name: Shenice Lupin

Gender:Female

Hero name: Sha-bang

hero outfit: red stretch suit with purple arms + purple cape

Powers: super strength and flexibility

Looks: African American, mocha skin, brown eyes, jeans+orange shirt

History: She was born after being genetically altered, a husband +wife scientist fell in love with her and took her away to raise her as their daughter

other: has worked in the same team as Static Shock

Name:Shane Michael Thompson  
Superhero Name/Nickname:The Elemental  
Age:16  
Appearance:Brown hair, slightly tan skin, muscular, and hazel colored eyes.  
Clothes:Red t-shirt, black trip pants, and red and black shoes.  
Superhero Costume: Pure white suit on the torso with white gloves and white shoes, with the arms colored red and blue and the pants legs colored yellow and green.  
Swimwear:Same as clothing, without the shoes.  
PJ's:Same as clothing, without the shoes and shirt.  
Height:5'9  
Weight:140  
Build:Skinny, yet muscular.  
Powers:1)The ability to control the elements of fire, water, earth, and air.2)The ablility to turn the air into a disk to fly.  
Weakness:Crystals.  
Personality:Nice, brave, great with kids, never backs down from a fight, never retreats, never surrenders, a romancer when out of the hero coustume, and a great friend.  
Likes:Saving the day, cute girls, always getting the villain, and being a superhero.  
Dislikes:Super villains.  
Phobias:Being turned evil for a period of time and being controled by the person who turned me evil.

Name: Clare  
Gender: Female  
Appearance;  
Height: Average  
Weight: Skinny  
Skin: Ghostly Pale  
Piercing(s)/ Tattoos: Ghost earrings  
Eyes: Grey  
Hair: Neck Length Black  
Clothes; Black Army Boots, Dark Blue jeans, Black Kantana (Thin long sword) hung at waist, Purple T-Shirt.  
Power(s): Can manipulate darkness, e.g. being able to fade into darkness, use it to blind enemy,  
mold it into weapons,etc.  
Skills: Excellent Swordsmanship (close to master's),High speed, a formidable opponent in hand- to hand combat.

Name: Kan Gojitsu (Kan= Look) (Gojitsu= in the future)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Nickname: Distant  
Personality: As his nickname tells him, Kan is very distant from others. He doesn't like to speak with anyone, for fear that they may not like him, may use him, or may abuse his powers. He can only trust people he knows will not use him. He is very smart, but doesn't act like he is a genius, despite the fact that he is one. He will talk if someone talks to him, but won't begin trusting them until he knows that they can be trusted.  
Hair: Black long wavy hair that goes to his mid back. Usually, he will put it a ponytail that goes to his upper back.  
Eyes: His left eye is black, while his right eye is red with black dots around it. That eye he keeps covered with an eyepatch.  
Clothes: A white hoodie with a large symbol of Yin/Yang on the back, also has smaller designs of a tiger and dragon fighting each other. Blue faded denim jeans, with white and black Nikes.  
PJ's: A large black t-shirt with a picture of a tiger and dragon fighting with the Yin/Yang symbol behind them. Also wears black gym shorts.  
Formal: A blue buttoned-up shirt with black church pants and black church socks and shoes.  
Swimsuit: Light blue swim trunks with white flame designs on them and a light blue t-shirt with a Japanese symbol on it.  
Treatment of other contestants: Kan will act friendly towards any person who talks to him, but he must make sure they are absolutely trustworthy, before he labels them as a friend. If he knows he can't trust someone, he will simply ignore, or stay away from them. In the beginning, he will mainly stick to himself.  
Likes: Staring at the moon, playing the flute, making friends, listening to music.  
Dislikes: Violence, Hatred, People who use others, Traitors.  
Powers: Has the ability to see the future, good and bad. He can change the future, but for some reason, he refuses to.

Name: Solstice  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Power: Can absorb others powers (like a sponge) and can stop them from working (like the bald kid from the last X-Men movie)  
Looks: black hair with blond streaks, green eyes (turn white when using powers), five foot seven, 120 pounds, curvaceous, long eyelashes, almond shaped eyes, straight nose, dimples, pale, flawless skin, and lots of tattoos and piercings  
Everyday- black tee that says "Come to the dark side, we have cookies!", black skinny jeans, black Nike sneakers  
Costume- red cropped tank, black mini skirt, black thigh high boots, and red eye mask  
Personality: Quiet and cold. Usually thinking of ways to harm others, so sadistic and violent. Short-tempered, and very intimidating. She's rebellious, and loves sarcasm. She's independent and usually the leader and controls everything. Soft-spoken, never raising her voice. Finally, she's head strong and never backs down from what she believes in.  
How they found out they had powers: She was fighting someone who kept on shooting lightning bolts at her, so then she closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew: she had their powers and they lost theirs.

Name: Hikari Yami  
Superhero Name: Dawn's Knight  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Heterochromia eyes; One pure white, the other pitch black. Silver hair cut into a shaggy bob. Very pale skin. A yin-yang necklace made out a onyx and mother-of-pearl.  
Clothes: A strapless white top, black and white striped arm warmers and legwarmers, a short, black, pleated skort, and plain black slippers.  
Superhero Costume: A strapless black unitard that cuts of into shorts, a thin, sleeveless white jacket that doesn't close all the way and ends at the knee, a white ribbon tied at the waist, black combat boots, wrist length, black fingerless gloves, and a simple black and white mask.  
Swimwear: A plain grey one-piece  
PJ's: A plain grey shirt and grey plaid pants  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Powers: Control over light and darkness (the strength depends on her heart)  
Personality: Since she discovered her powers, she has trained her self to act neutral, fearing that if either side of her heart overthrows the other, her powers will go haywire and all Heck will break loose. Her real personality is unknown but before her powers kicked in at age 10, she was described as "Having a villain's mind, but a hero's heart," being witty and dark at times, while listening to her conscience and doing the right thing. Hikari wish to return to that person, but is afraid that her powers will overload.  
Likes: Her mother, balance, having emotions, being free, and being her self  
Dislikes: Her father, her powers, and being controlled  
Phobias:Losingcontrol Anything Else/Anything you'd like to see happen?: Hikari almost becoming a villain and the aftermath of her becoming back to who she was.

Name:Kenny Dentons  
Hero Name:Elastique  
Power-Able to Stretch himself to greater lengths  
Gender-Male  
Age-16  
Hair-Medium length medium dark  
eyes-Green  
Clothes-Red and blue t-shirt and denim blue jeans, black vans and regular eyeglasses over his eyes, a surf necklace is over his neck  
Likes-Video Games, Solving Puzzles, Old monster movies, Skating, performing flips, kickboxing, music-(Grunge, Alternative, Ska, Rock, Funk) meeting new people  
dislikes-being treated like nothing  
Other-Never been kissed but hopes it will happen someday

name: Russell Figgins

age: 19

superhero name: Stun Gun

costume: sleeveless black latex body suit with a lightning bolt on the front. insulated arm guards that go from his hands to his elbows, fingerless biker gloves. combat boots.

personality: Russell is extrememly shy because he's afraid his powers will hurt someone. other kids at school thought he was aloof and thought he was beter than him.

power: control electricity like in Infamous(and Static Shock 3)

height: 6'3

weight: 175

body: sightly muscular/lean

skin: caucasion.

hair: short brown

eyes: blue

clothes: black sleeveless hoodie with a blue lightning bolt on the front, blue jeans and black and white sneakers

likes: playing infamous

dislikes: people who try and take advantage of others

fear: losing control of his powers

other: he stutters and blushes when girls talk to him.

Name: Jason Caufield  
Hero Name: The Creator  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Brown Hair, White Skin, Semi-Muscular  
Clothes: Black Shirt with a Red C, Blue Jeans, Red Gloves, and Sneakers.  
Superhero Suit: Red, and Black Jumpsuit with a C near on the Left Bicep.  
Height: 5,9  
Weight: 140 Pounds  
Powers: Shape Shifting, Alcemy, Mimics Other Heroes Powers  
Weakness: Headaches (Loses control of Powers, Broccoli (Loses Powers for a short time)  
Personality: A By the Book Hero, Though is also very Creative.  
Likes: Arts, Spider-Man (His Personal Hero), Comic Books.  
Dislikes: Bullies, Broccoli, Stress.  
Origin Story: Jason was a Creative Child who tried to create a Machine that use a person's Mind to create anythng on a Computer, Unfotunately, Bullies tampered with the Machine before Jason tested it at a Science Fair, and Well... KABOOM! Instead of Jason's Brain being turned to goo though, His Brain was somewhat Superchargedas he gained his Powers, He then decided to use his Abilities to become a Hero

Name: James Lee

gender:boy

age:16

hero name:speedster

power:can run really fast

hair:dark brown almost black looking,and it is kinda long for a boy.

eyes:dark brown,almost black

weight:slim

height:average

personality:nice,shy,andything in between those two words.

stereotype:the shy,smart boy

likes:math,school,running,reading

dislikes:being bored,nobody liking him

clothes:yellow shirt with gray stripes and gray sleeves,and really dark blue jeans

other:looks Korean, Emilie is his sister

name:Emilie Lee

hair:dirty blond that is always put down,and it goes to her waist.

eyes:bluish greenish with a little gold in the middle.

hero name: wave spalsher

power:able to control water

age:16

weight:skinny

height:average

likes:math,reading,school,and swimming.

dislikes:when people don't get along

personality:nice,and shy. Just like James.

stereotype:the nice,surfer girl

clothes:dark blue jeans,dark blue hoodie.

other:she never got any piercings,anywhere. She is more of a tom boy type. She was adopted by two Korean parents (James' parents)

Name: Luna Regina Elcipse

Nickname (from friends/ from enemies): Most people call her Wolf, because wolves howl at the moon and her name is Luna, in other words Moon.

Age : 15

Hero Name: Shadow, or more commonly, Theif

Gender: Female

Hair: Shiny, silvery hair that sparkles like the moon that reaches down to her waist in an arch. The silver color is natural and is not grey like old peoples hair, it is sterling silver.

Eyes: Dark, onyx colored eyes that are always shining, they seem to pierce into your soul.

Height: 5'9", still growing

Skin Color: A nice, thick, caramelly brown.

Body Features: Thin yet not underweight, a good figure, and has a long scar running up the length of her left arm.

Everyday Clothing: A long sleeved silver shirt that has little moons on the front and stars on the back, long dark denim jeans, and black ballet flats.

Superhero coustume: Same as Everyday Clothing

Swimsuit: A Silver Bikini that shows off her figure while not being too revealing.

PJs: Solid silver pajama shirt and pants.

Formal wear: a shimmery, floor-length, silver gown that hugs her figure slightly, silver ballet flats, and a silver choker.

Accessories: A dogtag with the words 'Luna Regina Eclipse' on it, her signature ballet flats.

Stereotype: The Pretty Tom-Boy

ONE thing that sets them apart from everyone else (optional, but helps): The fact that she carries a katana in her right sleeve at all times, just in case.

Personality: A true Tom-Boy. She is slightly paranoid, but that has only heightened her reflexes, she will not stop at anything to kill you if you tick her off. She is realy just a big ball of mush on the inside, she just needs the right guy to help her lighten up. She is kind once you get to know her, though she does have some interesting habits.

Family: Not sure who her real family was. She was abandoned as an orphan and was adopted by a kind family. She grew up not knowing her family.

Likes: Sports, the color green, food, snakes, spiders, mud, snow.

Dislikes: Puppets, the color pink, frills and skirts, lace.

Weaknesses: She has a MAJOR temper problem

Pet Peeves: She hates it when people call her a weakling.

Name: Ryo Kitsigura

gender:boy

age:16

hero name: Night

power: Demon, can control darkness and light

hair: Black and blond (natural)

eyes:Black with gold rim

height: 6'2

personality: dark, shy, troubled, getle with all life

stereotype: goth

likes:reading, Anime, other demons

dislikes: Humans, pollution

clothes: black jeans w/ black t shirt with orange splatter on it

other:Wishes to find someone


	4. I need 6 more

**_My second set of accepted!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(i need only 6 more)!!!!!!!!!!_**

Name: Shenice Lupin

Gender:Female

Hero name: Sha-bang

hero outfit: red stretch suit with purple arms + purple cape

Powers: super strength and flexibility

Looks: African American, mocha skin, brown eyes, jeans+orange shirt

History: She was born after being genetically altered, a husband +wife scientist fell in love with her and took her away to raise her as their daughter

other: has worked in the same team as Static Shock

Name:Shane Michael Thompson  
Superhero Name/Nickname:The Elemental  
Age:16  
Appearance:Brown hair, slightly tan skin, muscular, and hazel colored eyes.  
Clothes:Red t-shirt, black trip pants, and red and black shoes.  
Superhero Costume: Pure white suit on the torso with white gloves and white shoes, with the arms colored red and blue and the pants legs colored yellow and green.  
Swimwear:Same as clothing, without the shoes.  
PJ's:Same as clothing, without the shoes and shirt.  
Height:5'9  
Weight:140  
Build:Skinny, yet muscular.  
Powers:1)The ability to control the elements of fire, water, earth, and air.2)The ablility to turn the air into a disk to fly.  
Weakness:Crystals.  
Personality:Nice, brave, great with kids, never backs down from a fight, never retreats, never surrenders, a romancer when out of the hero coustume, and a great friend.  
Likes:Saving the day, cute girls, always getting the villain, and being a superhero.  
Dislikes:Super villains.  
Phobias:Being turned evil for a period of time and being controled by the person who turned me evil.

Name: Clare  
Gender: Female  
Appearance;  
Height: Average  
Weight: Skinny  
Skin: Ghostly Pale  
Piercing(s)/ Tattoos: Ghost earrings  
Eyes: Grey  
Hair: Neck Length Black  
Clothes; Black Army Boots, Dark Blue jeans, Black Kantana (Thin long sword) hung at waist, Purple T-Shirt.  
Power(s): Can manipulate darkness, e.g. being able to fade into darkness, use it to blind enemy,  
mold it into weapons,etc.  
Skills: Excellent Swordsmanship (close to master's),High speed, a formidable opponent in hand- to hand combat.

Name: Kan Gojitsu (Kan= Look) (Gojitsu= in the future)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Nickname: Distant  
Personality: As his nickname tells him, Kan is very distant from others. He doesn't like to speak with anyone, for fear that they may not like him, may use him, or may abuse his powers. He can only trust people he knows will not use him. He is very smart, but doesn't act like he is a genius, despite the fact that he is one. He will talk if someone talks to him, but won't begin trusting them until he knows that they can be trusted.  
Hair: Black long wavy hair that goes to his mid back. Usually, he will put it a ponytail that goes to his upper back.  
Eyes: His left eye is black, while his right eye is red with black dots around it. That eye he keeps covered with an eyepatch.  
Clothes: A white hoodie with a large symbol of Yin/Yang on the back, also has smaller designs of a tiger and dragon fighting each other. Blue faded denim jeans, with white and black Nikes.  
PJ's: A large black t-shirt with a picture of a tiger and dragon fighting with the Yin/Yang symbol behind them. Also wears black gym shorts.  
Formal: A blue buttoned-up shirt with black church pants and black church socks and shoes.  
Swimsuit: Light blue swim trunks with white flame designs on them and a light blue t-shirt with a Japanese symbol on it.  
Treatment of other contestants: Kan will act friendly towards any person who talks to him, but he must make sure they are absolutely trustworthy, before he labels them as a friend. If he knows he can't trust someone, he will simply ignore, or stay away from them. In the beginning, he will mainly stick to himself.  
Likes: Staring at the moon, playing the flute, making friends, listening to music.  
Dislikes: Violence, Hatred, People who use others, Traitors.  
Powers: Has the ability to see the future, good and bad. He can change the future, but for some reason, he refuses to.

Name: Solstice  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Power: Can absorb others powers (like a sponge) and can stop them from working (like the bald kid from the last X-Men movie)  
Looks: black hair with blond streaks, green eyes (turn white when using powers), five foot seven, 120 pounds, curvaceous, long eyelashes, almond shaped eyes, straight nose, dimples, pale, flawless skin, and lots of tattoos and piercings  
Everyday- black tee that says "Come to the dark side, we have cookies!", black skinny jeans, black Nike sneakers  
Costume- red cropped tank, black mini skirt, black thigh high boots, and red eye mask  
Personality: Quiet and cold. Usually thinking of ways to harm others, so sadistic and violent. Short-tempered, and very intimidating. She's rebellious, and loves sarcasm. She's independent and usually the leader and controls everything. Soft-spoken, never raising her voice. Finally, she's head strong and never backs down from what she believes in.  
How they found out they had powers: She was fighting someone who kept on shooting lightning bolts at her, so then she closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew: she had their powers and they lost theirs.

Name: Hikari Yami  
Superhero Name: Dawn's Knight  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Heterochromia eyes; One pure white, the other pitch black. Silver hair cut into a shaggy bob. Very pale skin. A yin-yang necklace made out a onyx and mother-of-pearl.  
Clothes: A strapless white top, black and white striped arm warmers and legwarmers, a short, black, pleated skort, and plain black slippers.  
Superhero Costume: A strapless black unitard that cuts of into shorts, a thin, sleeveless white jacket that doesn't close all the way and ends at the knee, a white ribbon tied at the waist, black combat boots, wrist length, black fingerless gloves, and a simple black and white mask.  
Swimwear: A plain grey one-piece  
PJ's: A plain grey shirt and grey plaid pants  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Powers: Control over light and darkness (the strength depends on her heart)  
Personality: Since she discovered her powers, she has trained her self to act neutral, fearing that if either side of her heart overthrows the other, her powers will go haywire and all Heck will break loose. Her real personality is unknown but before her powers kicked in at age 10, she was described as "Having a villain's mind, but a hero's heart," being witty and dark at times, while listening to her conscience and doing the right thing. Hikari wish to return to that person, but is afraid that her powers will overload.  
Likes: Her mother, balance, having emotions, being free, and being her self  
Dislikes: Her father, her powers, and being controlled  
Phobias:Losingcontrol Anything Else/Anything you'd like to see happen?: Hikari almost becoming a villain and the aftermath of her becoming back to who she was.

Name:Kenny Dentons  
Hero Name:Elastique  
Power-Able to Stretch himself to greater lengths  
Gender-Male  
Age-16  
Hair-Medium length medium dark  
eyes-Green  
Clothes-Red and blue t-shirt and denim blue jeans, black vans and regular eyeglasses over his eyes, a surf necklace is over his neck  
Likes-Video Games, Solving Puzzles, Old monster movies, Skating, performing flips, kickboxing, music-(Grunge, Alternative, Ska, Rock, Funk) meeting new people  
dislikes-being treated like nothing  
Other-Never been kissed but hopes it will happen someday

name: Russell Figgins

age: 19

superhero name: Stun Gun

costume: sleeveless black latex body suit with a lightning bolt on the front. insulated arm guards that go from his hands to his elbows, fingerless biker gloves. combat boots.

personality: Russell is extrememly shy because he's afraid his powers will hurt someone. other kids at school thought he was aloof and thought he was beter than him.

power: control electricity like in Infamous(and Static Shock 3)

height: 6'3

weight: 175

body: sightly muscular/lean

skin: caucasion.

hair: short brown

eyes: blue

clothes: black sleeveless hoodie with a blue lightning bolt on the front, blue jeans and black and white sneakers

likes: playing infamous

dislikes: people who try and take advantage of others

fear: losing control of his powers

other: he stutters and blushes when girls talk to him.

Name: Jason Caufield  
Hero Name: The Creator  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Brown Hair, White Skin, Semi-Muscular  
Clothes: Black Shirt with a Red C, Blue Jeans, Red Gloves, and Sneakers.  
Superhero Suit: Red, and Black Jumpsuit with a C near on the Left Bicep.  
Height: 5,9  
Weight: 140 Pounds  
Powers: Shape Shifting, Alcemy, Mimics Other Heroes Powers  
Weakness: Headaches (Loses control of Powers, Broccoli (Loses Powers for a short time)  
Personality: A By the Book Hero, Though is also very Creative.  
Likes: Arts, Spider-Man (His Personal Hero), Comic Books.  
Dislikes: Bullies, Broccoli, Stress.  
Origin Story: Jason was a Creative Child who tried to create a Machine that use a person's Mind to create anythng on a Computer, Unfotunately, Bullies tampered with the Machine before Jason tested it at a Science Fair, and Well... KABOOM! Instead of Jason's Brain being turned to goo though, His Brain was somewhat Superchargedas he gained his Powers, He then decided to use his Abilities to become a Hero

Name: James Lee

gender:boy

age:16

hero name:speedster

power:can run really fast

hair:dark brown almost black looking,and it is kinda long for a boy.

eyes:dark brown,almost black

weight:slim

height:average

personality:nice,shy,andything in between those two words.

stereotype:the shy,smart boy

likes:math,school,running,reading

dislikes:being bored,nobody liking him

clothes:yellow shirt with gray stripes and gray sleeves,and really dark blue jeans

other:looks Korean, Emilie is his sister

name:Emilie Lee

hair:dirty blond that is always put down,and it goes to her waist.

eyes:bluish greenish with a little gold in the middle.

hero name: wave spalsher

power:able to control water

age:16

weight:skinny

height:average

likes:math,reading,school,and swimming.

dislikes:when people don't get along

personality:nice,and shy. Just like James.

stereotype:the nice,surfer girl

clothes:dark blue jeans,dark blue hoodie.

other:she never got any piercings,anywhere. She is more of a tom boy type. She was adopted by two Korean parents (James' parents)

Name: Luna Regina Elcipse

Nickname (from friends/ from enemies): Most people call her Wolf, because wolves howl at the moon and her name is Luna, in other words Moon.

Age : 15

Hero Name: Shadow, or more commonly, Theif

Gender: Female

Hair: Shiny, silvery hair that sparkles like the moon that reaches down to her waist in an arch. The silver color is natural and is not grey like old peoples hair, it is sterling silver.

Eyes: Dark, onyx colored eyes that are always shining, they seem to pierce into your soul.

Height: 5'9", still growing

Skin Color: A nice, thick, caramelly brown.

Body Features: Thin yet not underweight, a good figure, and has a long scar running up the length of her left arm.

Everyday Clothing: A long sleeved silver shirt that has little moons on the front and stars on the back, long dark denim jeans, and black ballet flats.

Superhero coustume: Same as Everyday Clothing

Swimsuit: A Silver Bikini that shows off her figure while not being too revealing.

PJs: Solid silver pajama shirt and pants.

Formal wear: a shimmery, floor-length, silver gown that hugs her figure slightly, silver ballet flats, and a silver choker.

Accessories: A dogtag with the words 'Luna Regina Eclipse' on it, her signature ballet flats.

Stereotype: The Pretty Tom-Boy

ONE thing that sets them apart from everyone else (optional, but helps): The fact that she carries a katana in her right sleeve at all times, just in case.

Personality: A true Tom-Boy. She is slightly paranoid, but that has only heightened her reflexes, she will not stop at anything to kill you if you tick her off. She is realy just a big ball of mush on the inside, she just needs the right guy to help her lighten up. She is kind once you get to know her, though she does have some interesting habits.

Family: Not sure who her real family was. She was abandoned as an orphan and was adopted by a kind family. She grew up not knowing her family.

Likes: Sports, the color green, food, snakes, spiders, mud, snow.

Dislikes: Puppets, the color pink, frills and skirts, lace.

Weaknesses: She has a MAJOR temper problem

Pet Peeves: She hates it when people call her a weakling.

Name: Ryo Kitsigura

gender:boy

age:16

hero name: Night

power: Demon, can control darkness and light

hair: Black and blond (natural)

eyes:Black with gold rim

height: 6'2

personality: dark, shy, troubled, getle with all life

stereotype: goth

likes:reading, Anime, other demons

dislikes: Humans, pollution

clothes: black jeans w/ black t shirt with orange splatter on it

other:Wishes to find someone

Name (full):Raven Knight  
Superhero Name/Nickname: Blood Wolf  
Age (16 - 18)18  
Appearance: (Eye color, Hair color & style, Jewelry, Tattoos, Scars ect.)Crimsen eyes, wild long black hair, and a metle right hand.  
Clothes:A red t-shirt that says in black letters"FORGIVE ME GOD, FOR I"M ABOUT TO SIN.",Black jeans, and cowboy boots.  
Superhero Costume: (Optional. Just for those who want to have one)ripped shirt and jeans.  
PJ's:jeans.  
Height:6'6 (in human) 7'3 (in wolf form).  
Weight:245 (human) and 300 (wolf).  
Build: (Muscular, Fat, Skinny, ect.)Muscular.  
Powers: (Up to two)Transphome in to a super stong wolf and a sonic howl.  
Personality:loner  
Likes:meat, the full moon, and REVENGE  
Dislikes:cats and preps  
Paired: yes, if your doing that.

Name: Rey Hillshire  
Gender: boy  
Age: 17  
Super name: Dark  
Powers: is able to turn into a small black cat or into a Werecat at anytime. (like on bloody roar)  
Hair: short cut white hair/ black fur with white pews  
Eyes: left eye is green/ right is red  
Height: 5'6  
Personality: fearless, lazy, and playful.  
Stereotype: daredevil  
Likes: messing with people  
Hates: being bored  
Clothes: black hoodie, black and red jeans / in Werecat form my hoodie sleeves rip of, and my jeans stay the same.  
Pj: my jeans.  
Swim clothes: my Werecat form.

Name: Terry Mortum  
Hero name: Spirit  
Powers: 1) Transformation: Can turn into a ghost, which means floating and going through solid objects  
2) Possession: Can posses people, places, and things. When he takes control of people they look the same, it's just he's controlling them. Gender:Male  
Looks: (Normal) Slender, aesthetic, messy dirty-blonde hair, smooth, healthy skin, hazel eyes, looks somewhat effeminate and also has a very youthful look. Has no facial or body hair.  
(Ghost form) Same shape and looks except he is translucent grayish-white, and his hair floats as if he were swimming under water.  
Clothes: (Normal) A purple shirt with a large golden butterfly with rounded wings on it that has the words "Peace and love" written across of its wings, gold colored shorts that come slightly above the knees, and brown sandals.  
(Ghost form) Clothes turn the same translucent grayish-white as the rest of his body. Main difference is that the butterfly on the front vanishes, and a gothic butterfly with more edged wings (sort of like a swallow tail, but not exactly) with the words "Rest in happiness" on it appears on the back.

Personality: Terry is a hyper cheerful person. He says you should love everyone and everything, even if you don't like them. He always tries to make everyone happy even if he's feeling sad. He likes super happy things, like flowers, stuffed animals, cute things, as well as things that everyone else considers creepy or scary, like bats, haunted forests, or graveyards. He understands that just because something is dark doesn't mean that it's evil, or that it has to be depressing and sad. Terry always tries to do what is right, no matter what the cost to himself. He loves to dance and sing and will sometimes burst out into miniature dances or little songs on random occasions. He's very spirited. X3 (I know, lame pun)

Formal: A snow white kimono with wooden sandals and a purple collar. (He despises wearing a suit)  
P.J.s: A pair of black and white pajamas that has a pattern similar to the black and white pattern on a panda. He generally sleeps with a small, cute, happy-looking, purple and green zombie koala plush toy named Ji-ji. For some unknown reason he likes to put a daisy with black petals and a white center behind his right ear before going to bed.  
Swimsuit: Red swimming trunks with big, tropical, yellow flowers, and a loose white shirt with the word "smile" written across it.

Name: Marie Xiang

Villianous name: (Dr.) Yin (although she will sometimes call herself names like "Godess of rock", "Dr. dudette" or "The Yin dragon.")

Power: She's a mega super genius. The things she creates are usually really destructive and/ or really creepy. She also like to use her guitar as weapon. It doubles as a sonic wave cannon.

Gender: Female

Looks:Chinese, she has spiked pink hair with red streaks, black eyes, a long sleeved, dark-pink top with a lacey red collar, dark-pink gloves, a pink skirt, pink and black stripped stockings, red shoes, and a pair of red goggles strapped to her head.

History: Melissa was the child of a pair of scientists who designed robots for a living. Throughout childhood her parents repeatedly told her that emotions were useless. For the first twelve years of her life she was forced to never smile, never frown, and to never express emotion of any kind. Her parents soon discovered her genius level I.Q. She was forced to do nothing but study, homeschooled under her parent's all-seeing eye. They called her their little project. Finally, on her thirteenth birthday, she snapped.  
She had told them all year that all she wanted was a birthday party. Her parents had never given her one, so she asked them for one. For a full year they had repeatedly said "We'll consider it.", but when the day came, instead of saying "Happy birthday." The only thing they said was "Birthday's are pointless." Melissa was heart broken. For the first time since she was a baby, she cried. Her parents scolded her for it, but then, she started laughing. She laughed and laughed and laughed and then, for the first time, she sang. "Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me."  
In the period of one hour her parents were dead, their lab was set on fire, and she was on her way with all their money, which was quiet a bit, singing "Happy birthday to me" in a slow creepy tone as tears streamed down her face, smiling the entire way.

Other: She has a twisted personality. She loves to goof off, laugh, use sarcasm, and build her creepy creations. She loves playing with genetics, often creating monsters or mutant henchmen, and anything that blows up. She loves to rock out to music, and she even plays the elecric guitar (a red one with a bat-like appearance).

Name:Damien Genter  
Superhero Name/Nickname: The Pyro  
Age:17  
Appearance: Black Spiky hair, Fire red eyes, very muscular, tan skin  
Clothes: tight black shirt, red baggy pants, Blue shoes  
Superhero Costume: red latex shirt, black pants with fire decals on the sides, red shoes, blacks govles  
Swimwear:cant  
PJ's:baggy red pants  
Height:6 foot  
Weight:155  
Build: strong/muscular/skinny  
Powers:Has all control over fire, can bring fire from the ground, shoot it from his fists, he can even turn his hair on fire, if u can think of it he can do it  
Personality: Hes a jock, he loves sports, he loves pranking people and teasing girls, but is 'hot' to them in more then 1 way, hes a good lover and loves hanging out with his friends. He also has a bad temper problem, when he gets mad he doesent care what he does  
Likes:Showing off, using his powers all the time, pretty girls, hanging with friends  
Dislikes: villans, heros that think their better then him  
Phobias: WATER


	5. 3 now

**_My second set of accepted!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(i need only 3 more)!!!!!!!!!!_**

Name: Shenice Lupin

Gender:Female

Hero name: Sha-bang

hero outfit: red stretch suit with purple arms + purple cape

Powers: super strength and flexibility

Looks: African American, mocha skin, brown eyes, jeans+orange shirt

History: She was born after being genetically altered, a husband +wife scientist fell in love with her and took her away to raise her as their daughter

other: has worked in the same team as Static Shock

Name:Shane Michael Thompson  
Superhero Name/Nickname:The Elemental  
Age:16  
Appearance:Brown hair, slightly tan skin, muscular, and hazel colored eyes.  
Clothes:Red t-shirt, black trip pants, and red and black shoes.  
Superhero Costume: Pure white suit on the torso with white gloves and white shoes, with the arms colored red and blue and the pants legs colored yellow and green.  
Swimwear:Same as clothing, without the shoes.  
PJ's:Same as clothing, without the shoes and shirt.  
Height:5'9  
Weight:140  
Build:Skinny, yet muscular.  
Powers:1)The ability to control the elements of fire, water, earth, and air.2)The ablility to turn the air into a disk to fly.  
Weakness:Crystals.  
Personality:Nice, brave, great with kids, never backs down from a fight, never retreats, never surrenders, a romancer when out of the hero coustume, and a great friend.  
Likes:Saving the day, cute girls, always getting the villain, and being a superhero.  
Dislikes:Super villains.  
Phobias:Being turned evil for a period of time and being controled by the person who turned me evil.

Name: Clare  
Gender: Female  
Appearance;  
Height: Average  
Weight: Skinny  
Skin: Ghostly Pale  
Piercing(s)/ Tattoos: Ghost earrings  
Eyes: Grey  
Hair: Neck Length Black  
Clothes; Black Army Boots, Dark Blue jeans, Black Kantana (Thin long sword) hung at waist, Purple T-Shirt.  
Power(s): Can manipulate darkness, e.g. being able to fade into darkness, use it to blind enemy,  
mold it into weapons,etc.  
Skills: Excellent Swordsmanship (close to master's),High speed, a formidable opponent in hand- to hand combat.

Name: Kan Gojitsu (Kan= Look) (Gojitsu= in the future)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Nickname: Distant  
Personality: As his nickname tells him, Kan is very distant from others. He doesn't like to speak with anyone, for fear that they may not like him, may use him, or may abuse his powers. He can only trust people he knows will not use him. He is very smart, but doesn't act like he is a genius, despite the fact that he is one. He will talk if someone talks to him, but won't begin trusting them until he knows that they can be trusted.  
Hair: Black long wavy hair that goes to his mid back. Usually, he will put it a ponytail that goes to his upper back.  
Eyes: His left eye is black, while his right eye is red with black dots around it. That eye he keeps covered with an eyepatch.  
Clothes: A white hoodie with a large symbol of Yin/Yang on the back, also has smaller designs of a tiger and dragon fighting each other. Blue faded denim jeans, with white and black Nikes.  
PJ's: A large black t-shirt with a picture of a tiger and dragon fighting with the Yin/Yang symbol behind them. Also wears black gym shorts.  
Formal: A blue buttoned-up shirt with black church pants and black church socks and shoes.  
Swimsuit: Light blue swim trunks with white flame designs on them and a light blue t-shirt with a Japanese symbol on it.  
Treatment of other contestants: Kan will act friendly towards any person who talks to him, but he must make sure they are absolutely trustworthy, before he labels them as a friend. If he knows he can't trust someone, he will simply ignore, or stay away from them. In the beginning, he will mainly stick to himself.  
Likes: Staring at the moon, playing the flute, making friends, listening to music.  
Dislikes: Violence, Hatred, People who use others, Traitors.  
Powers: Has the ability to see the future, good and bad. He can change the future, but for some reason, he refuses to.

Name: Solstice  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Power: Can absorb others powers (like a sponge) and can stop them from working (like the bald kid from the last X-Men movie)  
Looks: black hair with blond streaks, green eyes (turn white when using powers), five foot seven, 120 pounds, curvaceous, long eyelashes, almond shaped eyes, straight nose, dimples, pale, flawless skin, and lots of tattoos and piercings  
Everyday- black tee that says "Come to the dark side, we have cookies!", black skinny jeans, black Nike sneakers  
Costume- red cropped tank, black mini skirt, black thigh high boots, and red eye mask  
Personality: Quiet and cold. Usually thinking of ways to harm others, so sadistic and violent. Short-tempered, and very intimidating. She's rebellious, and loves sarcasm. She's independent and usually the leader and controls everything. Soft-spoken, never raising her voice. Finally, she's head strong and never backs down from what she believes in.  
How they found out they had powers: She was fighting someone who kept on shooting lightning bolts at her, so then she closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew: she had their powers and they lost theirs.

Name: Hikari Yami  
Superhero Name: Dawn's Knight  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Heterochromia eyes; One pure white, the other pitch black. Silver hair cut into a shaggy bob. Very pale skin. A yin-yang necklace made out a onyx and mother-of-pearl.  
Clothes: A strapless white top, black and white striped arm warmers and legwarmers, a short, black, pleated skort, and plain black slippers.  
Superhero Costume: A strapless black unitard that cuts of into shorts, a thin, sleeveless white jacket that doesn't close all the way and ends at the knee, a white ribbon tied at the waist, black combat boots, wrist length, black fingerless gloves, and a simple black and white mask.  
Swimwear: A plain grey one-piece  
PJ's: A plain grey shirt and grey plaid pants  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Powers: Control over light and darkness (the strength depends on her heart)  
Personality: Since she discovered her powers, she has trained her self to act neutral, fearing that if either side of her heart overthrows the other, her powers will go haywire and all Heck will break loose. Her real personality is unknown but before her powers kicked in at age 10, she was described as "Having a villain's mind, but a hero's heart," being witty and dark at times, while listening to her conscience and doing the right thing. Hikari wish to return to that person, but is afraid that her powers will overload.  
Likes: Her mother, balance, having emotions, being free, and being her self  
Dislikes: Her father, her powers, and being controlled  
Phobias:Losingcontrol Anything Else/Anything you'd like to see happen?: Hikari almost becoming a villain and the aftermath of her becoming back to who she was.

Name:Kenny Dentons  
Hero Name:Elastique  
Power-Able to Stretch himself to greater lengths  
Gender-Male  
Age-16  
Hair-Medium length medium dark  
eyes-Green  
Clothes-Red and blue t-shirt and denim blue jeans, black vans and regular eyeglasses over his eyes, a surf necklace is over his neck  
Likes-Video Games, Solving Puzzles, Old monster movies, Skating, performing flips, kickboxing, music-(Grunge, Alternative, Ska, Rock, Funk) meeting new people  
dislikes-being treated like nothing  
Other-Never been kissed but hopes it will happen someday

name: Russell Figgins

age: 19

superhero name: Stun Gun

costume: sleeveless black latex body suit with a lightning bolt on the front. insulated arm guards that go from his hands to his elbows, fingerless biker gloves. combat boots.

personality: Russell is extrememly shy because he's afraid his powers will hurt someone. other kids at school thought he was aloof and thought he was beter than him.

power: control electricity like in Infamous(and Static Shock 3)

height: 6'3

weight: 175

body: sightly muscular/lean

skin: caucasion.

hair: short brown

eyes: blue

clothes: black sleeveless hoodie with a blue lightning bolt on the front, blue jeans and black and white sneakers

likes: playing infamous

dislikes: people who try and take advantage of others

fear: losing control of his powers

other: he stutters and blushes when girls talk to him.

Name: Jason Caufield  
Hero Name: The Creator  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Brown Hair, White Skin, Semi-Muscular  
Clothes: Black Shirt with a Red C, Blue Jeans, Red Gloves, and Sneakers.  
Superhero Suit: Red, and Black Jumpsuit with a C near on the Left Bicep.  
Height: 5,9  
Weight: 140 Pounds  
Powers: Shape Shifting, Alcemy, Mimics Other Heroes Powers  
Weakness: Headaches (Loses control of Powers, Broccoli (Loses Powers for a short time)  
Personality: A By the Book Hero, Though is also very Creative.  
Likes: Arts, Spider-Man (His Personal Hero), Comic Books.  
Dislikes: Bullies, Broccoli, Stress.  
Origin Story: Jason was a Creative Child who tried to create a Machine that use a person's Mind to create anythng on a Computer, Unfotunately, Bullies tampered with the Machine before Jason tested it at a Science Fair, and Well... KABOOM! Instead of Jason's Brain being turned to goo though, His Brain was somewhat Superchargedas he gained his Powers, He then decided to use his Abilities to become a Hero

Name: James Lee

gender:boy

age:16

hero name:speedster

power:can run really fast

hair:dark brown almost black looking,and it is kinda long for a boy.

eyes:dark brown,almost black

weight:slim

height:average

personality:nice,shy,andything in between those two words.

stereotype:the shy,smart boy

likes:math,school,running,reading

dislikes:being bored,nobody liking him

clothes:yellow shirt with gray stripes and gray sleeves,and really dark blue jeans

other:looks Korean, Emilie is his sister

name:Emilie Lee

hair:dirty blond that is always put down,and it goes to her waist.

eyes:bluish greenish with a little gold in the middle.

hero name: wave spalsher

power:able to control water

age:16

weight:skinny

height:average

likes:math,reading,school,and swimming.

dislikes:when people don't get along

personality:nice,and shy. Just like James.

stereotype:the nice,surfer girl

clothes:dark blue jeans,dark blue hoodie.

other:she never got any piercings,anywhere. She is more of a tom boy type. She was adopted by two Korean parents (James' parents)

Name: Luna Regina Elcipse

Nickname (from friends/ from enemies): Most people call her Wolf, because wolves howl at the moon and her name is Luna, in other words Moon.

Age : 15

Hero Name: Shadow, or more commonly, Theif

Gender: Female

Hair: Shiny, silvery hair that sparkles like the moon that reaches down to her waist in an arch. The silver color is natural and is not grey like old peoples hair, it is sterling silver.

Eyes: Dark, onyx colored eyes that are always shining, they seem to pierce into your soul.

Height: 5'9", still growing

Skin Color: A nice, thick, caramelly brown.

Body Features: Thin yet not underweight, a good figure, and has a long scar running up the length of her left arm.

Everyday Clothing: A long sleeved silver shirt that has little moons on the front and stars on the back, long dark denim jeans, and black ballet flats.

Superhero coustume: Same as Everyday Clothing

Swimsuit: A Silver Bikini that shows off her figure while not being too revealing.

PJs: Solid silver pajama shirt and pants.

Formal wear: a shimmery, floor-length, silver gown that hugs her figure slightly, silver ballet flats, and a silver choker.

Accessories: A dogtag with the words 'Luna Regina Eclipse' on it, her signature ballet flats.

Stereotype: The Pretty Tom-Boy

ONE thing that sets them apart from everyone else (optional, but helps): The fact that she carries a katana in her right sleeve at all times, just in case.

Personality: A true Tom-Boy. She is slightly paranoid, but that has only heightened her reflexes, she will not stop at anything to kill you if you tick her off. She is realy just a big ball of mush on the inside, she just needs the right guy to help her lighten up. She is kind once you get to know her, though she does have some interesting habits.

Family: Not sure who her real family was. She was abandoned as an orphan and was adopted by a kind family. She grew up not knowing her family.

Likes: Sports, the color green, food, snakes, spiders, mud, snow.

Dislikes: Puppets, the color pink, frills and skirts, lace.

Weaknesses: She has a MAJOR temper problem

Pet Peeves: She hates it when people call her a weakling.

Name: Ryo Kitsigura

gender:boy

age:16

hero name: Night

power: Demon, can control darkness and light

hair: Black and blond (natural)

eyes:Black with gold rim

height: 6'2

personality: dark, shy, troubled, getle with all life

stereotype: goth

likes:reading, Anime, other demons

dislikes: Humans, pollution

clothes: black jeans w/ black t shirt with orange splatter on it

other:Wishes to find someone

Name (full):Raven Knight  
Superhero Name/Nickname: Blood Wolf  
Age (16 - 18)18  
Appearance: (Eye color, Hair color & style, Jewelry, Tattoos, Scars ect.)Crimsen eyes, wild long black hair, and a metle right hand.  
Clothes:A red t-shirt that says in black letters"FORGIVE ME GOD, FOR I"M ABOUT TO SIN.",Black jeans, and cowboy boots.  
Superhero Costume: (Optional. Just for those who want to have one)ripped shirt and jeans.  
PJ's:jeans.  
Height:6'6 (in human) 7'3 (in wolf form).  
Weight:245 (human) and 300 (wolf).  
Build: (Muscular, Fat, Skinny, ect.)Muscular.  
Powers: (Up to two)Transphome in to a super stong wolf and a sonic howl.  
Personality:loner  
Likes:meat, the full moon, and REVENGE  
Dislikes:cats and preps  
Paired: yes, if your doing that.

Name: Rey Hillshire  
Gender: boy  
Age: 17  
Super name: Dark  
Powers: is able to turn into a small black cat or into a Werecat at anytime. (like on bloody roar)  
Hair: short cut white hair/ black fur with white pews  
Eyes: left eye is green/ right is red  
Height: 5'6  
Personality: fearless, lazy, and playful.  
Stereotype: daredevil  
Likes: messing with people  
Hates: being bored  
Clothes: black hoodie, black and red jeans / in Werecat form my hoodie sleeves rip of, and my jeans stay the same.  
Pj: my jeans.  
Swim clothes: my Werecat form.

Name: Terry Mortum  
Hero name: Spirit  
Powers: 1) Transformation: Can turn into a ghost, which means floating and going through solid objects  
2) Possession: Can posses people, places, and things. When he takes control of people they look the same, it's just he's controlling them. Gender:Male  
Looks: (Normal) Slender, aesthetic, messy dirty-blonde hair, smooth, healthy skin, hazel eyes, looks somewhat effeminate and also has a very youthful look. Has no facial or body hair.  
(Ghost form) Same shape and looks except he is translucent grayish-white, and his hair floats as if he were swimming under water.  
Clothes: (Normal) A purple shirt with a large golden butterfly with rounded wings on it that has the words "Peace and love" written across of its wings, gold colored shorts that come slightly above the knees, and brown sandals.  
(Ghost form) Clothes turn the same translucent grayish-white as the rest of his body. Main difference is that the butterfly on the front vanishes, and a gothic butterfly with more edged wings (sort of like a swallow tail, but not exactly) with the words "Rest in happiness" on it appears on the back.

Personality: Terry is a hyper cheerful person. He says you should love everyone and everything, even if you don't like them. He always tries to make everyone happy even if he's feeling sad. He likes super happy things, like flowers, stuffed animals, cute things, as well as things that everyone else considers creepy or scary, like bats, haunted forests, or graveyards. He understands that just because something is dark doesn't mean that it's evil, or that it has to be depressing and sad. Terry always tries to do what is right, no matter what the cost to himself. He loves to dance and sing and will sometimes burst out into miniature dances or little songs on random occasions. He's very spirited. X3 (I know, lame pun)

Formal: A snow white kimono with wooden sandals and a purple collar. (He despises wearing a suit)  
P.J.s: A pair of black and white pajamas that has a pattern similar to the black and white pattern on a panda. He generally sleeps with a small, cute, happy-looking, purple and green zombie koala plush toy named Ji-ji. For some unknown reason he likes to put a daisy with black petals and a white center behind his right ear before going to bed.  
Swimsuit: Red swimming trunks with big, tropical, yellow flowers, and a loose white shirt with the word "smile" written across it.

Name: Marie Xiang

Villianous name: (Dr.) Yin (although she will sometimes call herself names like "Godess of rock", "Dr. dudette" or "The Yin dragon.")

Power: She's a mega super genius. The things she creates are usually really destructive and/ or really creepy. She also like to use her guitar as weapon. It doubles as a sonic wave cannon.

Gender: Female

Looks:Chinese, she has spiked pink hair with red streaks, black eyes, a long sleeved, dark-pink top with a lacey red collar, dark-pink gloves, a pink skirt, pink and black stripped stockings, red shoes, and a pair of red goggles strapped to her head.

History: Melissa was the child of a pair of scientists who designed robots for a living. Throughout childhood her parents repeatedly told her that emotions were useless. For the first twelve years of her life she was forced to never smile, never frown, and to never express emotion of any kind. Her parents soon discovered her genius level I.Q. She was forced to do nothing but study, homeschooled under her parent's all-seeing eye. They called her their little project. Finally, on her thirteenth birthday, she snapped.  
She had told them all year that all she wanted was a birthday party. Her parents had never given her one, so she asked them for one. For a full year they had repeatedly said "We'll consider it.", but when the day came, instead of saying "Happy birthday." The only thing they said was "Birthday's are pointless." Melissa was heart broken. For the first time since she was a baby, she cried. Her parents scolded her for it, but then, she started laughing. She laughed and laughed and laughed and then, for the first time, she sang. "Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me."  
In the period of one hour her parents were dead, their lab was set on fire, and she was on her way with all their money, which was quiet a bit, singing "Happy birthday to me" in a slow creepy tone as tears streamed down her face, smiling the entire way.

Other: She has a twisted personality. She loves to goof off, laugh, use sarcasm, and build her creepy creations. She loves playing with genetics, often creating monsters or mutant henchmen, and anything that blows up. She loves to rock out to music, and she even plays the elecric guitar (a red one with a bat-like appearance).

Name:Damien Genter  
Superhero Name/Nickname: The Pyro  
Age:17  
Appearance: Black Spiky hair, Fire red eyes, very muscular, tan skin  
Clothes: tight black shirt, red baggy pants, Blue shoes  
Superhero Costume: red latex shirt, black pants with fire decals on the sides, red shoes, blacks govles  
Swimwear:cant  
PJ's:baggy red pants  
Height:6 foot  
Weight:155  
Build: strong/muscular/skinny  
Powers:Has all control over fire, can bring fire from the ground, shoot it from his fists, he can even turn his hair on fire, if u can think of it he can do it  
Personality: Hes a jock, he loves sports, he loves pranking people and teasing girls, but is 'hot' to them in more then 1 way, hes a good lover and loves hanging out with his friends. He also has a bad temper problem, when he gets mad he doesent care what he does  
Likes:Showing off, using his powers all the time, pretty girls, hanging with friends  
Dislikes: villans, heros that think their better then him  
Phobias: WATER

Name: Haley Lawrence

Age: (How old are they suppose to be? 16? I guess 16 then.)

Gender: Female

Personality: Tends to be on the shy side, but has a lot to say when you get to know her.  
Her steryotype is a prankster and she likes being one of the guys. She's your typical tomboy  
with a skateboard and everything but she has a guilty pleasure of reading the classics:  
Oliver Twist, Moby Dick, Pickwick Papers, and some stuff by Shakespeare .. but don't tell her guy friends..

Power: she can shape shift

Looks: She's pale, but is pretty in the sunlight. She smiles often and never goes anywhere without her skateboard.

Hair: Pin straight brown hair up to her shoulders, usually in ponytail.

Eyes: Bright green

Height: 5 ft 5in (What's usual?)

Weight: (What ever is normal?) 110?

Clothes: denim short shorts, black converse, gray billowy tanktop and, baggy, dirty, navy blue sweatshirt.

Formal: A short light blue dress, strapless, with back pumps.

Sleepwear: short black shorts and big white teeshirt.

Swimsuit: navy blue bikini

History: nothing special

Likes: black and white movies, the color blue, a good prank and reading, dogs

Dislikes: when people treat her special, cats, pink, broccoli

Name: Drake Norseka

Alias: Hunter

Age: 17

Appearance  
-Body  
--Tall, 6 "7", well muscled, Tanned skin.  
-- Dark brown long hair, lion like eyes  
-Cloths  
--Typical Steve Erwin look  
-Costume  
--Tribal attire with animal masks

Powers  
-Physical abilities of all animals x10  
-Can smell fear

Weakness  
-Senses can be use against him  
-Over confidence

Personality  
-Very polite, but treats everything like a hunt, from challenges to relationships

History  
-Drake was born to a father that lived to hunt. They would spend their time in Africa taking down all sorts of beasts. But when it become illegal to hunt his father ran into depression. He heard about poachers, and saw it as unfair to the animals, not giving them a chance. He went to stop them and was successful to a point. Drake followed, but one night his father was wounded and could no longer do it. An African tribe came to Drake, and seeing how he fought the poachers, let him take the ritual of the savannah. He was the first to pass and gained his powers from the Great Spirit. He wants to be on the show so he can donate money to animal reserves.

Other  
-Very Skilled in combat  
-Expert hunter  
-uses weapons like spears and arrows  
-The mask changes depending on what he is doing.

Name: Akai Inu (Red dog)

Hero Name: Red

Attire: Cargo pants, Black wife beater, (No shoes)

Accesssories: Trinfinity ring on right ring finger, always has a hair tie for his long crimson hair

Power: Transforms into any kind of dog, ussually a wolf, fox, or shiba inu.

Costume: the usual attire

Swim: Black trunks with flames around the knees.

hobbies: Reading, drawing, running on tops of buildings, napping

Other: HATES most people, loves animals, Will eat almost anything, Doesn't care what people think, is a big softie if you get on his good side (doesn't happen often)


	6. Final people!

**_My last of the accepted!_**

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Name: Shenice Lupin

Gender:Female

Hero name: Sha-bang

hero outfit: red stretch suit with purple arms + purple cape

Powers: super strength and flexibility

Looks: African American, mocha skin, brown eyes, jeans+orange shirt

History: She was born after being genetically altered, a husband +wife scientist fell in love with her and took her away to raise her as their daughter

other: has worked in the same team as Static Shock, (P)

Name:Shane Michael Thompson  
Superhero Name/Nickname:The Elemental  
Age:16  
Appearance:Brown hair, slightly tan skin, muscular, and hazel colored eyes.  
Clothes:Red t-shirt, black trip pants, and red and black shoes.  
Superhero Costume: Pure white suit on the torso with white gloves and white shoes, with the arms colored red and blue and the pants legs colored yellow and green.  
Swimwear:Same as clothing, without the shoes.  
PJ's:Same as clothing, without the shoes and shirt.  
Height:5'9  
Weight:140  
Build:Skinny, yet muscular.  
Powers:1)The ability to control the elements of fire, water, earth, and air.2)The ablility to turn the air into a disk to fly.  
Weakness:Crystals.  
Personality:Nice, brave, great with kids, never backs down from a fight, never retreats, never surrenders, a romancer when out of the hero coustume, and a great friend.  
Likes:Saving the day, cute girls, always getting the villain, and being a superhero.  
Dislikes:Super villains.  
Phobias:Being turned evil for a period of time and being controled by the person who turned me evil.

Name: Clare  
Gender: Female  
Appearance;  
Height: Average  
Weight: Skinny  
Skin: Ghostly Pale  
Piercing(s)/ Tattoos: Ghost earrings  
Eyes: Grey  
Hair: Neck Length Black  
Clothes; Black Army Boots, Dark Blue jeans, Black Kantana (Thin long sword) hung at waist, Purple T-Shirt.  
Power(s): Can manipulate darkness, e.g. being able to fade into darkness, use it to blind enemy,  
mold it into weapons,etc.  
Skills: Excellent Swordsmanship (close to master's),High speed, a formidable opponent in hand- to hand combat.

Name: Kan Gojitsu (Kan= Look) (Gojitsu= in the future)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Nickname: Distant  
Personality: As his nickname tells him, Kan is very distant from others. He doesn't like to speak with anyone, for fear that they may not like him, may use him, or may abuse his powers. He can only trust people he knows will not use him. He is very smart, but doesn't act like he is a genius, despite the fact that he is one. He will talk if someone talks to him, but won't begin trusting them until he knows that they can be trusted.  
Hair: Black long wavy hair that goes to his mid back. Usually, he will put it a ponytail that goes to his upper back.  
Eyes: His left eye is black, while his right eye is red with black dots around it. That eye he keeps covered with an eyepatch.  
Clothes: A white hoodie with a large symbol of Yin/Yang on the back, also has smaller designs of a tiger and dragon fighting each other. Blue faded denim jeans, with white and black Nikes.  
PJ's: A large black t-shirt with a picture of a tiger and dragon fighting with the Yin/Yang symbol behind them. Also wears black gym shorts.  
Formal: A blue buttoned-up shirt with black church pants and black church socks and shoes.  
Swimsuit: Light blue swim trunks with white flame designs on them and a light blue t-shirt with a Japanese symbol on it.  
Treatment of other contestants: Kan will act friendly towards any person who talks to him, but he must make sure they are absolutely trustworthy, before he labels them as a friend. If he knows he can't trust someone, he will simply ignore, or stay away from them. In the beginning, he will mainly stick to himself.  
Likes: Staring at the moon, playing the flute, making friends, listening to music.  
Dislikes: Violence, Hatred, People who use others, Traitors.  
Powers: Has the ability to see the future, good and bad. He can change the future, but for some reason, he refuses to., (P)

Name: Solstice  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Power: Can absorb others powers (like a sponge) and can stop them from working (like the bald kid from the last X-Men movie)  
Looks: black hair with blond streaks, green eyes (turn white when using powers), five foot seven, 120 pounds, curvaceous, long eyelashes, almond shaped eyes, straight nose, dimples, pale, flawless skin, and lots of tattoos and piercings  
Everyday- black tee that says "Come to the dark side, we have cookies!", black skinny jeans, black Nike sneakers  
Costume- red cropped tank, black mini skirt, black thigh high boots, and red eye mask  
Personality: Quiet and cold. Usually thinking of ways to harm others, so sadistic and violent. Short-tempered, and very intimidating. She's rebellious, and loves sarcasm. She's independent and usually the leader and controls everything. Soft-spoken, never raising her voice. Finally, she's head strong and never backs down from what she believes in.  
How they found out they had powers: She was fighting someone who kept on shooting lightning bolts at her, so then she closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew: she had their powers and they lost theirs.(P)

Name: Hikari Yami  
Superhero Name: Dawn's Knight  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Heterochromia eyes; One pure white, the other pitch black. Silver hair cut into a shaggy bob. Very pale skin. A yin-yang necklace made out a onyx and mother-of-pearl.  
Clothes: A strapless white top, black and white striped arm warmers and legwarmers, a short, black, pleated skort, and plain black slippers.  
Superhero Costume: A strapless black unitard that cuts of into shorts, a thin, sleeveless white jacket that doesn't close all the way and ends at the knee, a white ribbon tied at the waist, black combat boots, wrist length, black fingerless gloves, and a simple black and white mask.  
Swimwear: A plain grey one-piece  
PJ's: A plain grey shirt and grey plaid pants  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 110 lbs  
Powers: Control over light and darkness (the strength depends on her heart)  
Personality: Since she discovered her powers, she has trained her self to act neutral, fearing that if either side of her heart overthrows the other, her powers will go haywire and all Heck will break loose. Her real personality is unknown but before her powers kicked in at age 10, she was described as "Having a villain's mind, but a hero's heart," being witty and dark at times, while listening to her conscience and doing the right thing. Hikari wish to return to that person, but is afraid that her powers will overload.  
Likes: Her mother, balance, having emotions, being free, and being her self  
Dislikes: Her father, her powers, and being controlled  
Phobias:Losingcontrol Anything Else/Anything you'd like to see happen?: Hikari almost becoming a villain and the aftermath of her becoming back to who she was.,(P)

Name:Kenny Dentons  
Hero Name:Elastique  
Power-Able to Stretch himself to greater lengths  
Gender-Male  
Age-16  
Hair-Medium length medium dark  
eyes-Green  
Clothes-Red and blue t-shirt and denim blue jeans, black vans and regular eyeglasses over his eyes, a surf necklace is over his neck  
Likes-Video Games, Solving Puzzles, Old monster movies, Skating, performing flips, kickboxing, music-(Grunge, Alternative, Ska, Rock, Funk) meeting new people  
dislikes-being treated like nothing  
Other-Never been kissed but hopes it will happen someday,(P)

name: Russell Figgins

age: 19

superhero name: Stun Gun

costume: sleeveless black latex body suit with a lightning bolt on the front. insulated arm guards that go from his hands to his elbows, fingerless biker gloves. combat boots.

personality: Russell is extrememly shy because he's afraid his powers will hurt someone. other kids at school thought he was aloof and thought he was beter than him.

power: control electricity like in Infamous(and Static Shock 3)

height: 6'3

weight: 175

body: sightly muscular/lean

skin: caucasion.

hair: short brown

eyes: blue

clothes: black sleeveless hoodie with a blue lightning bolt on the front, blue jeans and black and white sneakers

likes: playing infamous

dislikes: people who try and take advantage of others

fear: losing control of his powers

other: he stutters and blushes when girls talk to him.(P)

Name: Jason Caufield  
Hero Name: The Creator  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Brown Hair, White Skin, Semi-Muscular  
Clothes: Black Shirt with a Red C, Blue Jeans, Red Gloves, and Sneakers.  
Superhero Suit: Red, and Black Jumpsuit with a C near on the Left Bicep.  
Height: 5,9  
Weight: 140 Pounds  
Powers: Shape Shifting, Alcemy, Mimics Other Heroes Powers  
Weakness: Headaches (Loses control of Powers, Broccoli (Loses Powers for a short time)  
Personality: A By the Book Hero, Though is also very Creative.  
Likes: Arts, Spider-Man (His Personal Hero), Comic Books.  
Dislikes: Bullies, Broccoli, Stress.  
Origin Story: Jason was a Creative Child who tried to create a Machine that use a person's Mind to create anythng on a Computer, Unfotunately, Bullies tampered with the Machine before Jason tested it at a Science Fair, and Well... KABOOM! Instead of Jason's Brain being turned to goo though, His Brain was somewhat Superchargedas he gained his Powers, He then decided to use his Abilities to become a Hero

Name: James Lee

gender:boy

age:16

hero name:speedster

power:can run really fast

hair:dark brown almost black looking,and it is kinda long for a boy.

eyes:dark brown,almost black

weight:slim

height:average

personality:nice,shy,andything in between those two words.

stereotype:the shy,smart boy

likes:math,school,running,reading

dislikes:being bored,nobody liking him

clothes:yellow shirt with gray stripes and gray sleeves,and really dark blue jeans

other:looks Korean, Emilie is his sister

name:Emilie Lee

hair:dirty blond that is always put down,and it goes to her waist.

eyes:bluish greenish with a little gold in the middle.

hero name: wave spalsher

power:able to control water

age:16

weight:skinny

height:average

likes:math,reading,school,and swimming.

dislikes:when people don't get along

personality:nice,and shy. Just like James.

stereotype:the nice,surfer girl

clothes:dark blue jeans,dark blue hoodie.

other:she never got any piercings,anywhere. She is more of a tom boy type. She was adopted by two Korean parents (James' parents),(P)

Name: Luna Regina Elcipse

Nickname (from friends/ from enemies): Most people call her Wolf, because wolves howl at the moon and her name is Luna, in other words Moon.

Age : 15

Hero Name: Shadow, or more commonly, Theif

Gender: Female

Hair: Shiny, silvery hair that sparkles like the moon that reaches down to her waist in an arch. The silver color is natural and is not grey like old peoples hair, it is sterling silver.

Eyes: Dark, onyx colored eyes that are always shining, they seem to pierce into your soul.

Height: 5'9", still growing

Skin Color: A nice, thick, caramelly brown.

Body Features: Thin yet not underweight, a good figure, and has a long scar running up the length of her left arm.

Everyday Clothing: A long sleeved silver shirt that has little moons on the front and stars on the back, long dark denim jeans, and black ballet flats.

Superhero coustume: Same as Everyday Clothing

Swimsuit: A Silver Bikini that shows off her figure while not being too revealing.

PJs: Solid silver pajama shirt and pants.

Formal wear: a shimmery, floor-length, silver gown that hugs her figure slightly, silver ballet flats, and a silver choker.

Accessories: A dogtag with the words 'Luna Regina Eclipse' on it, her signature ballet flats.

Stereotype: The Pretty Tom-Boy

ONE thing that sets them apart from everyone else (optional, but helps): The fact that she carries a katana in her right sleeve at all times, just in case.

Personality: A true Tom-Boy. She is slightly paranoid, but that has only heightened her reflexes, she will not stop at anything to kill you if you tick her off. She is realy just a big ball of mush on the inside, she just needs the right guy to help her lighten up. She is kind once you get to know her, though she does have some interesting habits.

Family: Not sure who her real family was. She was abandoned as an orphan and was adopted by a kind family. She grew up not knowing her family.

Likes: Sports, the color green, food, snakes, spiders, mud, snow.

Dislikes: Puppets, the color pink, frills and skirts, lace.

Weaknesses: She has a MAJOR temper problem

Pet Peeves: She hates it when people call her a weakling.,(P)

Name: Ryo Kitsigura

gender:boy

age:16

hero name: Night

power: Demon, can control darkness and light

hair: Black and blond (natural)

eyes:Black with gold rim

height: 6'2

personality: dark, shy, troubled, getle with all life

stereotype: goth

likes:reading, Anime, other demons

dislikes: Humans, pollution

clothes: black jeans w/ black t shirt with orange splatter on it

other:Wishes to find someone,(P)

Name (full):Raven Knight  
Superhero Name/Nickname: Blood Wolf  
Age (16 - 18)18  
Appearance: (Eye color, Hair color & style, Jewelry, Tattoos, Scars ect.)Crimsen eyes, wild long black hair, and a metle right hand.  
Clothes:A red t-shirt that says in black letters"FORGIVE ME GOD, FOR I"M ABOUT TO SIN.",Black jeans, and cowboy boots.  
Superhero Costume: (Optional. Just for those who want to have one)ripped shirt and jeans.  
PJ's:jeans.  
Height:6'6 (in human) 7'3 (in wolf form).  
Weight:245 (human) and 300 (wolf).  
Build: (Muscular, Fat, Skinny, ect.)Muscular.  
Powers: (Up to two)Transphome in to a super stong wolf and a sonic howl.  
Personality:loner  
Likes:meat, the full moon, and REVENGE  
Dislikes:cats and preps  
Paired: yes, if your doing that.

Name: Rey Hillshire  
Gender: boy  
Age: 17  
Super name: Dark  
Powers: is able to turn into a small black cat or into a Werecat at anytime. (like on bloody roar)  
Hair: short cut white hair/ black fur with white pews  
Eyes: left eye is green/ right is red  
Height: 5'6  
Personality: fearless, lazy, and playful.  
Stereotype: daredevil  
Likes: messing with people  
Hates: being bored  
Clothes: black hoodie, black and red jeans / in Werecat form my hoodie sleeves rip of, and my jeans stay the same.  
Pj: my jeans.  
Swim clothes: my Werecat form.

Name: Terry Mortum  
Hero name: Spirit  
Powers: 1) Transformation: Can turn into a ghost, which means floating and going through solid objects  
2) Possession: Can posses people, places, and things. When he takes control of people they look the same, it's just he's controlling them. Gender:Male  
Looks: (Normal) Slender, aesthetic, messy dirty-blonde hair, smooth, healthy skin, hazel eyes, looks somewhat effeminate and also has a very youthful look. Has no facial or body hair.  
(Ghost form) Same shape and looks except he is translucent grayish-white, and his hair floats as if he were swimming under water.  
Clothes: (Normal) A purple shirt with a large golden butterfly with rounded wings on it that has the words "Peace and love" written across of its wings, gold colored shorts that come slightly above the knees, and brown sandals.  
(Ghost form) Clothes turn the same translucent grayish-white as the rest of his body. Main difference is that the butterfly on the front vanishes, and a gothic butterfly with more edged wings (sort of like a swallow tail, but not exactly) with the words "Rest in happiness" on it appears on the back.(P)

Personality: Terry is a hyper cheerful person. He says you should love everyone and everything, even if you don't like them. He always tries to make everyone happy even if he's feeling sad. He likes super happy things, like flowers, stuffed animals, cute things, as well as things that everyone else considers creepy or scary, like bats, haunted forests, or graveyards. He understands that just because something is dark doesn't mean that it's evil, or that it has to be depressing and sad. Terry always tries to do what is right, no matter what the cost to himself. He loves to dance and sing and will sometimes burst out into miniature dances or little songs on random occasions. He's very spirited. X3 (I know, lame pun)

Formal: A snow white kimono with wooden sandals and a purple collar. (He despises wearing a suit)  
P.J.s: A pair of black and white pajamas that has a pattern similar to the black and white pattern on a panda. He generally sleeps with a small, cute, happy-looking, purple and green zombie koala plush toy named Ji-ji. For some unknown reason he likes to put a daisy with black petals and a white center behind his right ear before going to bed.  
Swimsuit: Red swimming trunks with big, tropical, yellow flowers, and a loose white shirt with the word "smile" written across it.

Name: Marie Xiang

Villianous name: (Dr.) Yin (although she will sometimes call herself names like "Godess of rock", "Dr. dudette" or "The Yin dragon.")

Power: She's a mega super genius. The things she creates are usually really destructive and/ or really creepy. She also like to use her guitar as weapon. It doubles as a sonic wave cannon.

Gender: Female

Looks:Chinese, she has spiked pink hair with red streaks, black eyes, a long sleeved, dark-pink top with a lacey red collar, dark-pink gloves, a pink skirt, pink and black stripped stockings, red shoes, and a pair of red goggles strapped to her head.

History: Melissa was the child of a pair of scientists who designed robots for a living. Throughout childhood her parents repeatedly told her that emotions were useless. For the first twelve years of her life she was forced to never smile, never frown, and to never express emotion of any kind. Her parents soon discovered her genius level I.Q. She was forced to do nothing but study, homeschooled under her parent's all-seeing eye. They called her their little project. Finally, on her thirteenth birthday, she snapped.  
She had told them all year that all she wanted was a birthday party. Her parents had never given her one, so she asked them for one. For a full year they had repeatedly said "We'll consider it.", but when the day came, instead of saying "Happy birthday." The only thing they said was "Birthday's are pointless." Melissa was heart broken. For the first time since she was a baby, she cried. Her parents scolded her for it, but then, she started laughing. She laughed and laughed and laughed and then, for the first time, she sang. "Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me."  
In the period of one hour her parents were dead, their lab was set on fire, and she was on her way with all their money, which was quiet a bit, singing "Happy birthday to me" in a slow creepy tone as tears streamed down her face, smiling the entire way.

Other: She has a twisted personality. She loves to goof off, laugh, use sarcasm, and build her creepy creations. She loves playing with genetics, often creating monsters or mutant henchmen, and anything that blows up. She loves to rock out to music, and she even plays the elecric guitar (a red one with a bat-like appearance).

Name:Damien Genter  
Superhero Name/Nickname: The Pyro  
Age:17  
Appearance: Black Spiky hair, Fire red eyes, very muscular, tan skin  
Clothes: tight black shirt, red baggy pants, Blue shoes  
Superhero Costume: red latex shirt, black pants with fire decals on the sides, red shoes, blacks govles  
Swimwear:cant  
PJ's:baggy red pants  
Height:6 foot  
Weight:155  
Build: strong/muscular/skinny  
Powers:Has all control over fire, can bring fire from the ground, shoot it from his fists, he can even turn his hair on fire, if u can think of it he can do it  
Personality: Hes a jock, he loves sports, he loves pranking people and teasing girls, but is 'hot' to them in more then 1 way, hes a good lover and loves hanging out with his friends. He also has a bad temper problem, when he gets mad he doesent care what he does  
Likes:Showing off, using his powers all the time, pretty girls, hanging with friends  
Dislikes: villans, heros that think their better then him  
Phobias: WATER

Name: Haley Lawrence

Age: (How old are they suppose to be? 16? I guess 16 then.)

Gender: Female

Personality: Tends to be on the shy side, but has a lot to say when you get to know her.  
Her steryotype is a prankster and she likes being one of the guys. She's your typical tomboy  
with a skateboard and everything but she has a guilty pleasure of reading the classics:  
Oliver Twist, Moby Dick, Pickwick Papers, and some stuff by Shakespeare .. but don't tell her guy friends..

Power: she can shape shift

Looks: She's pale, but is pretty in the sunlight. She smiles often and never goes anywhere without her skateboard.

Hair: Pin straight brown hair up to her shoulders, usually in ponytail.

Eyes: Bright green

Height: 5 ft 5in (What's usual?)

Weight: (What ever is normal?) 110?

Clothes: denim short shorts, black converse, gray billowy tanktop and, baggy, dirty, navy blue sweatshirt.

Formal: A short light blue dress, strapless, with back pumps.

Sleepwear: short black shorts and big white teeshirt.

Swimsuit: navy blue bikini

History: nothing special

Likes: black and white movies, the color blue, a good prank and reading, dogs

Dislikes: when people treat her special, cats, pink, broccoli

Name: Drake Norseka

Alias: Hunter

Age: 17

Appearance  
-Body  
--Tall, 6 "7", well muscled, Tanned skin.  
-- Dark brown long hair, lion like eyes  
-Cloths  
--Typical Steve Erwin look  
-Costume  
--Tribal attire with animal masks

Powers  
-Physical abilities of all animals x10  
-Can smell fear

Weakness  
-Senses can be use against him  
-Over confidence

Personality  
-Very polite, but treats everything like a hunt, from challenges to relationships

History  
-Drake was born to a father that lived to hunt. They would spend their time in Africa taking down all sorts of beasts. But when it become illegal to hunt his father ran into depression. He heard about poachers, and saw it as unfair to the animals, not giving them a chance. He went to stop them and was successful to a point. Drake followed, but one night his father was wounded and could no longer do it. An African tribe came to Drake, and seeing how he fought the poachers, let him take the ritual of the savannah. He was the first to pass and gained his powers from the Great Spirit. He wants to be on the show so he can donate money to animal reserves.

Other  
-Very Skilled in combat  
-Expert hunter  
-uses weapons like spears and arrows  
-The mask changes depending on what he is doing.

Name: Akai Inu (Red dog)

Hero Name: Red

Attire: Cargo pants, Black wife beater, (No shoes)

Accesssories: Trinfinity ring on right ring finger, always has a hair tie for his long crimson hair

Power: Transforms into any kind of dog, ussually a wolf, fox, or shiba inu.

Costume: the usual attire

Swim: Black trunks with flames around the knees.

hobbies: Reading, drawing, running on tops of buildings, napping

Other: HATES most people, loves animals, Will eat almost anything, Doesn't care what people think, is a big softie if you get on his good side (doesn't happen often)

Name: Ryan Gallagher

Superhero name: Animal Animagus (AA for short)

Powers: Can shape-shift into any animal. On rare occasions he has transformed into a mythical creature like the minotaur or a dragon but he only does that when he's desperate.

Weakness: every animal has its own. Rhino can have its weight used against itself, or a fish can be strangled with air.

Clothes:  
REGULAR: A red Anti-Flag T-shirt (its a band) with tan cargo pants. He also wheres white sneakers perfect for running.  
SWIM: Usually a fish of some sort but when not he is in silver swimming trunks go down below his knees.  
FORMAL: A dark purple dress ** with a brown belt and tan khakis.  
PJ'S: The clothes he wore during the day.  
SUPER: Most of the time its what he was wearing before the vent but if he has time to prepare he puts on

Looks:  
FACE: His brown hair is down a little past his eyebrows and is almost never combed. He has a normal sized nose and his eyes are gray and tend to change a lot. The mouth area of his face is the same as everybody else.  
CHEST:Small not very broad shoulders with minimal muscles.  
ARMS: Thin all around with again minimal muscles.  
LEGS/FEET: His legs are long and well trained for dodging. His feet almost never fully touch the ground as in he stands on the balls of his feet so he can be ready for anything.

Height: 5 foot 11 inches

Weight: 150 lbs

Age: 17

Personality: On the outside Ryan is a hard punk rocker who listens to Rise Against, Anti-Flag, and Operation Ivy. He may not have the green hair or the piercings but he has the attitude. He tends to tell people the truth by which the FULL truth. AS in he will tell someone they are ugly point blank. He is also very sarcastic and is a fight to the death person. Deep down though he is a caring person who doesn't eat meat because that is cannibalism in his book. He also cares deeply for the animals he can become.

Likes: Punk rock music, animals, girls.

Dislikes: Poachers, , cry babies, wouses.

Other: He has sharper teeth than other people and has fits when he changes animals rapidly and then stops without realizing what had happened.

Alignment: Most people consider him the hero but he thinks of himself as a villain.

Name: Nicole Evergreen

Superpower: Hypnotism

Costume: Very tight, mostly red with black stipes on the sides. SHows her numerous curves and makes her look very hot.

Looks: Tall, thin, with lusious red hair that falls in thick waves around the shoulders. She is a supermodel, and has green eyes and red lips. Very sexy

Personality: Nicole is a villian who uses her looks to get what she wants. She is more manipulative than Heather. She uses her eyes to hypnotize and her body to seduce, she learned to do this at a very young age. Is a really good villian.

SuperHero Name: Jynx

History: She grew up very rich, and very spoiled. She learned if she looked cute, people would usually give her what she wants' so she trained herself to be a model. Found out that she could hypnotize naturally, and thats why everyone was putty in her hands! She would hypnotize people without realizing it! She learned how to use her powers, and used them for bad. Even though she doesnt want to kill people, she is still a filian. She is more of a take over the world kind of person.

Name:Efilia Victoria Johnson (she doesnt mind her name but likes her nickname Effie better so you can call her effie)

Nickname (from friends/ from enemies):most people call her Effie but some call her Lia and Li (pronounced Lee)

Age (15-17):16

superpower: empathy, and telepathy

Gender:girl

Hair:she has side bangs swept to the left and the tips of her bangs are hot pink (she sometimes styles her bangs to cover her left eye but it usually ends up annoying her so its not like that for long), chocolate brown hair down to the middle of her back with a hot pink streak on the right side (her pink streak isnt natural)

Eyes:smoldering brown eyes

Body:5 foot 7 inches, skinny (curvy, hourglass figure), white

Clothing (indoors):mini-jean-skirt, black high-tops with neon pink laces, black ripped-up t-shirt with bright neon colors on it that is just above her bellybutton,  
Outer wear (winter coat, hat, gloves, etc.):she wears the same thing she wears indoors but she puts on a tight black pull over hoodie

Swimsuit:black halter bikini with skulls on it and black board shorts

PJs:black cloth short shorts with 'FLIRT' written in hot pink across the butt and a hot pink cami

Formal wear:a blue and pink ruffle strapless dress (the same one from the music video for 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne when shes wearing the pink wig)

sporty clothes: black cloth short shorts with 'LOVE PINK' on the butt written in hot pink and a white tank top with neon colored skulls and hearts all over it and it comes up right above her belly button and her high tops

Accessories:pink diamond heart bellybutton ring, has her 1st and 2nd hole and her cartilage (sp?) in her right ear pierced and her 1st 2nd and 3rd hole in her left ear

Stereotype:everyones best friend/little sister/the rocker chick flirt

Personality:the loud, annoying, outspoken, obnoxious, peppy, funny, 'valley girl', that dont take ** from anyone, but is really likable and sweet um shes really unique, doesnt care what anyone thinks of her, is really easy to talk to and hold a conversation with, and is an aries so she has an aries personality (ARIES- The Daredevil (Mar 21- Apr 19) Energetic. Adventurous and spontaneous. Confident and enthusiastic. Fun. Loves a challenge. EXTREMELY impatient. Sometimes selfish. Short fuse (easily angered). Lively, passionate, and sharp wit. Outgoing. Lose interest quickly - easily bored. Egotistical. Courageous and assertive. Tends to be physical and athletic.) shes also a flirt, she usually flirts unintentionally (she cant help it) she is also a great drawer. she likes her space at times. she also talks ALOT. she is also Irish, Italian, Arabic, and French (she gets the Irish and Italian from her mom and the Aribic and French from her dad) and she is very understanding and pretty sarcastic

Fears (something physical at the very least) and why:heights (theres no specific reason she just thinks that theyre scary) and death (shes had too many people die already in her life and she knows the pain that death has caused her and she doesnt want others to feel the pain she has)

Family:her mom and dad got divorced when she was 13, her mom started to date her step-dad frank when she was 14, her dad died cuz of a car accident when she was 15 and her mom got remarried to her horrible step-dad (frank) and her step-dad abuses her, and she has a brother 2 years older than her named Daniel (likes to be called Danny or Dan).

Likes:loves pink, and people that are easy to talk to

Dislikes:people who are back stabbers and **, smoking, the mention of her dad because then she starts crying

Pet Peeves:when people make fun of others because they are gay or bi

Why TDI:meet new people and to get away from her step-dad for a while

Hobbies: dancing, drawing (she brings her sketch pad with her everywhere), singing, since she cant bring her drums with her when she leaves home she brings her guitar everywhere she goes and plays it when shes not drawing


	7. Chapter 1 remade

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLa, lalala, La, lalala, I wanna be famous, La, lalala, La, lalala, I wanna be famousxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I probably don't need too introduce my self,I mean, I'm me. Who dosn't know me? But, just in case there is a sorry sap who doesn't know who I am; I'm Chris Mclain." Chris said,"And lucky you, your watching, TOTAL DRAMA ACTI-- I mean, TOTAL DRAMA HERO. I've found twenty-four kids with special ability's. Ya'know, flying, super strength, stuff like that. And here's the first one, RUSSEL!"

A boat came up to the dock. A guy of about 6'3 got off, he had short brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey, bro!" Chris said, putting a hand up to knuckle touch.

"Hi."Russel said shyly, without knuckle touching. He quickly took his stuff to the end of the dock.

"Ok, that was ," Chris said, " RYO!"

A orange(?) boat came up to the dock. A guy with black hair and blond highlights jumped off.

"Dude! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOAT?!?!" Chris yelled.

" I gave it a......................... makeover." Ryo said, smirking.

"Dude!!!WHAT THE HECK!!" Chris yelled."................Anyway, next, Terry."

The boat came up carrying a dirty-blond haaired boy, with a pale face.

"Hi Chris, thanks for picking me! I can't wait!" Terry said excitedly, high-fiving Chris.

"Hey dude. At least your excited about it, unlike other people." He replied.

Terry went to join the others introducing himself excitedly.

"And now, SHENICE!"

A boat sped to the dock. When it stopped, a girl jumped in the air (10 feet!?!?) and flipped and came down on her feet. She was african american, tall and slender.

"Stop staring." Ryo whispered to Russel. "I know, she's hot, but seriously."

"Sorry." Russel blushed.

"Hey Chris,"Shenice said. "Coulda done better in your last show."

"Just go stand with the others."

"Ok." She said,smirking.

"Now, heres Luna."

"Umm, Chris...." Terry said.

"Wait till a comercial."

"But.."

"NOT NOW."

"Hi Chris." Luna said holding her katana to his throat, with her hand over his mouth.

She walked over to the others quietly.

" Well, that was scary. Next, Nicole."

A boat came to the dock with a girl wearing a tight pink shirt and tight pair of jeans.

The guys eyes widened.

Shenice looked at Luna. "Wanna smack them?"

Luna nodded.

Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! The boys looked at the girls confused.

"I think they're on earth now." Luna said.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXx 18 campers laterXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, now that theres no more campers to introduce, I need to form teams. Luna, Ryo, Shenice, Raven, Russel, Akai, Haley, Effie, Ryan, Kan, and Solstice. You guys are the Screaming League. Everyone else, are the Killer Confederacy."

* * *

Teams:

Screaming League:

Luna

Ryo

Shenice

Raven

Russel

Akai

Haley

Effie

Ryan

Kan

Solstice

Killer Confederacy:

Emilie

Damien

Terry

Clare

Jason

Marie

Rey

Nicole

Shane

Drake

James

* * *

Me: "Whoot! First chapter. Read and Review!"

Luna:"I got to slap someone!"

Shenice:"Me too!"

Me: "I'll put bonus stories in at times too."*See's cookie rolling away* "A COOKIE!!!!!" *runs after cookie*

* * *


	8. Russels POV

**Ah! Sorry, I accidentally accepted 24 people instead of 22 but no one will be cut. Here are the actual teams.**

Teams:

Screaming League:

Luna

Ryo

Shenice

Raven

Russel

Akai

Haley

Effie

Ryan

Kan

Solstice

Killer Confederacy:

Emilie

Damien

Terry

Clare

Jason

Marie

Rey

Nicole

Shane

Drake

James

* * *

Oh! BTW, cabins are set up like they were for TDI.

* * *

**The First Challenge**

Russel's P.O.V

"Good morning, campers!" Chris's voice blared out of the loud speaker. "This is your six Am wake up call, so get dressed. Today's breakfast, whatever chief made."

Moaning came from most the bunks, and I could hear moaning from the girls side. I got up and changed quickly,(I'm not one to disobey orders). I followed the few people that had already changed to the mess hall. Breakfast was.....well it _looked _like scrambled eggs.

By the time most of my team was in the mess hall, I had gotten my plate and sat down. Shenice sat next to me with Luna at her other side, and Ryo was on the other side of me."Well, at least there's three people here that look sane." He said.

"Who?" I asked him.

"You, Shenice, and Luna, I mean did you see the way Luna scared the crap out of Chris? That was awesome." He replied.

"Oh. Well, what about the rest of the team?"

"I don't know yet." he said.

"Hey Russel," Shenice said, "What do you think the first challenge will be?"

"Um, I....I'm not s..sure." I said nervously.

"Well I think that it'll be something to test our powers. Like mine is super flexibility and strength."

"Mine is electricity." I said.

"Mine is--" Ryo began, but just then Chris walked in.

"Alright campers, time for your first challenge. Meet me by the lake in a half an hour."

"Like I was going to say, my power is that I'm a demon." Ryo said.

"Whoa! I can have the power of anybody I meet." Luna said.

"What does that mean?" Ryo asked.

"You'll see."

------------------------half an hour later------------------------

"Okay, this is your challenge." Chris said pointing at the lake.

"What, are we supposed to jump the lake?" Akai said.

"No, somewhere in the lake are bright red flags, 24 of 'em. Your job is to find a way for each of your team members to get one." Chris announced.

The color drained from my face. If I touched water and I had even the smallest charge....I shuddered. How would we even do this?


	9. WATER!

Sorry, sickness and writers block don't go well together. Thanks for your concern pablothebankrobber82.

* * *

Emilies P.O.V

Water! All I'd have to do was enter the water and I'd know where the closest flag was!

"Um....." Damien stuttered,"I might have some problems......My power is fire."

"I might be able to help you." I said.

"That would help a lot." Clare replied.

"OK." I said.

As I went to get in the water a girl from the other team came up to Clare and I.

"Hey, my name is Luna." The girl told us. She held out her hand for us to shake it."Hope we can still be friends even though we're on different teams." We both politely shook her hands. She left with a satisfied smile.

"Weird." I stated.

".....Yeah." Clare said, thinking.

Ok. I stepped into the water. Everything was bright and clear underwater. I saw every flag in clarity. Then it went blurry; and then it was gone. I grew scared. "Deep breaths." I told myself. I focused. It came back slowly, but it was blurry.

Shenice's P.O.V

I knew I could rock the challenge! But I was worried about how Russel would be able to go through the challenge. Static Shocks weakness was water, and he has the same powers as Russel. I looked at Russel. His eyes were wide. "Don't worry, Russel, the team will help you." I patted his shoulder. And in the air I went! Russel had shocked me! I jumped about 15 feet in the air. I landed dazed.

"Careful." Effie said.

"S...Sorry." Russel apologized.

"It's fine." I said. "I'm kinda used to it."

"Hey, guess what." Luna said, "Anyone on our team whether water is their weakness or not, we'll win this."

"How?" Akia asked.

"Watch." Luna replied. She put her hands into the lake, then she pulled them out. When she did, above each hand she had a swirling ball of water.

"So your powers water?" Ryo asked.

"Yes and no." She answered. "My power is the ability to steal powers from other people. We have this challenge in the bag."

"Attention campers," Announced Chris on the loud speaker," The challenge will begin in 5 minutes. You'll know because I'll come out there."

"Hey Luna, think you could help out Russel?" I asked.

"Sure." Luna told me, then whispered " You should go with him."

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, you know why."

I sighed. I saw Chris come to the dock. "Okay everyone, lets start."

oooooooooooOOOOOOO A Few minutes later OOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Luna stepped into the water. " Russel, Shenice, you two are first." Luna called to us. We had planned to go by twos or threes until all twelve of us had a flag. Luna would make a bubble of air in the water and bring us to a flag. Then bring us back to the surface.

"I'll take you two to the closest flags." Luna informed us.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay." Russel said.

We stepped in to the bubble. Luna brought us down slowly. It was kinda creepy with the murky water surrounding us. The bubble stopped, sank a little lower and a flag emerged on the bottom of the bubble. "Go ahead." I told him. He bent down and took the flag. The bubble started to move again. I took the second flag. When we got to the beach, Russel seemed thankful.

"T..Thanks." Russel said to Luna.

"No prob." She replied, then called over Haley, Effie, and Ryan. After they returned, Kan and Solstice went.

"This is taking to long." Akia said. As I looked at him he started to grow more wolfish looking until a wolf was where he was standing. It looked at Luna. She pointed at a spot in the water. The wolf dived in. A minute later it came up with a flag.

Lastly, Luna and Ryo went to get their flags.

The other team still had 5 more flags to go! We would so win!

"Hey, Effie, We're winning!" I said as I walked over excitedly.

"I know. Its like the other team isn't trying."

"Attention campers! We have our winners!" Chris announced, "The screaming league!"

Luna and Ryo had come back without me seeing.

"Your award is," Chris said, "Meeting the titans!! The teen titans to be exact."

"Seriously?" I heard someone behind me.

"Seriously." Chris replied. "You'll be able to meet them tomorrow."


	10. The Boot

Nicole had used her hypnotism on every guy in camp. She had seceded in every case except one. James. That was something that Nicole could not understand. Or stand for. It was something that would have to go. She knew exactly how she would too.

o0o0o0o0~*random chris pics*~0o0o0o0o

"Who's ready for the first totally dramatic boot!?" Chris said into the microphone. The whoole of the killer confederacy groaned. "What? Not ready for some drama?  
Come on! learn to live in the moment!" Most of the team glared at him. "Fine! I'll get on with it. This season, These will be given to those who are safe." He held up a medal like those given out when someone wins in a sport."Of course the losers get nothing and go home in a police car, just like villains usually do."

"Chris, We're short on medals right now so use the ones from last season."

"Chef! Don't interrupt! Anyway, lets begin. Everybody cast your votes."

One by one, the campers cast their votes. Nicole made sure that she controlled the boys votes. When the last vote had been placed Chef handed Chris an envolope.

"First up, Marie, your safe, for now. Next, Nicole. Drake. Damien." Chris tossed them their medals. "Rey. ,Jason, and Shane." Chris tossed the remaining medals, he had one left.

"Now we're down to two. Emilie and James. Sister and brother. Control over water, ability to run really fast. Girl an-"

"Just get on with it!" Rey shouted up.

"Fine!" Chris replied. "Finally, Emilie. James, your going home."

Emilie watched sadly after her brother as he climbed into the police car.

"Bye." He called as it drove away.

Nicole walked back the cabin smiling.


End file.
